Call of the Dragon
by Leuko
Summary: *Chap. 4 up* A book reveals a legend... (I'm begging you to R&R!!)
1. Goodbye Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Now on to the fic!  
  
(A/N: Thoughts are in single quotes (' ') and sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an open spot in the forest, a lone dragon Digimon was training itself. He clawed the trees with extreme speed and made the fruit fall out of them. With one swift kick, he made the tree fall down to the ground. ' I must be the best,' he thought while eating a piece of fruit.  
  
A mysterious shape appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing, Veedramon?" it asked.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" After saying this, Veedramon popped the rest of the fruit in his mouth.  
  
The shape answered. "Just tell me."  
  
"Fine. I'm doing my usual training routine. You happy?"  
  
"Well, I am happy that you told me, but I don't think that the owner of this place would be happy with what you did."  
  
"Owner? Nobody told me about an owner of this place."  
  
"You should keep up with the time then."  
  
"So what are you gonna do? Give me a pep talk all day?"  
  
"No. I'll give you something worse."  
  
"Like what? A talk for two days?"  
  
"I'm going to give you this. You are banished to the real world until further notice!"  
  
"And what did I do to deserve th-that?" Veedramon started to get a little scared. "And another thing, I don't even know your name!"  
  
"Okay. My name is Arumon. And, for the things you have done, let's see the list."  
  
"Spill."  
  
Arumon pulled out the list. "Okay, you have pretty much destroyed this forest, and also you have eliminated a family of innocent Digimon-"  
  
"They were trying to kill me!" Veedramon screamed.  
  
"Ahem. Let me finish, please. And, you have blown up a bank, destroyed a town, and robbed another bank. And now, as I have said before, you are now banished to the real world!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dimension Cannon!" Arumon blew Veedramon into a portal that he created. This portal connected to the real world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
After landing on the hard ground, Veedramon slowly got up and examined the bruses he had got from the not-so-fun ride.  
  
Veedramon groaned. "Well, that's gonna leave a mark. Where am I anyway?" He looked around at the scenery and found the place that they call a "park". "May as well try to live here..." He then walked away looking for a place to live. "I really need a band-aid about now. Or two. Or three. Or maybe a large king-sized box." ' Hey look, there's white spots in the sky.' Veedramon trudged over to a tree and slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night slowly wore on while 12-year old Lurai Satori stared at the clock in her room. "There is definitely nothing to do tonight," she said.  
  
Lurai was pretty much the fantasy-loving person, with dragons on the wallpaper in her room, fairy bedcovers, and many other things. She even had a small dragon statue on the small table near her bed.  
  
Downstairs, a voice called. "Lurai, dinner!"  
  
"Great, I guess." She did a sarcastic clap. "What are we having?"   
  
"Ramen noodles!"  
  
"Yes! Mom actually cooked something edible this time!" She hopped off the bed and ran downstairs to eat the noodles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the park, Veedramon woke up with healed scratches and felt refeshed. "I feel good," he mumbled. "Now where am I gonna stay at?" He walked out of the park and went into the big, busy city.  
  
"Wow, big buildings," Veedramon said while walking on the sidewalk. The people walking by often stared at him, and when he said "What are you looking at?" they ran away screaming. He thought, ' Man, they act like they've never seen a Digimon before.'   
  
Still walking on the sidewalk, Veedramon saw a medium-sized house that looked inviting. ' Maybe I can go in there,' he thought. He walked around the side of the building and found a glass window. He looked inside and saw dragon wallpaper, pictures of fairies on a bed, and a statue of a dragon near it. "Looks inviting," he said.  
  
Veedramon then crawled into the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
R&R, pretty please? I'm begging you! Flames will be used to cook my marshmallows!  
Oh yeah, and I'll continue if I get 5 good reviews (expresses 5 and good)! 


	2. A Friend For Veedramon

Thanks for reviewing, guys! *big smile* *hugs the reviewers* Hopefully this will end up as a 15+ chapter story! But only if I get lots of reviews! ^_^  
  
the disclaimer, again: I don't own Digimon, except for Arumon(the dude from the first chapter) and my own character (Lurai)  
  
Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes (I suck at lie, laid, and lay words)  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
After dinner, Lurai went back up to her room. "Mmm, those noodles were good," she said out loud.  
  
She got up to her room, went in, and closed the door. The clock on the other side of the room did the hourly chime and showed the time: 7:45 p.m.  
  
' I'm bored and tired,' she thought. After she thought that, Lurai flopped on her bed near the window and stared up at the ceiling. A couple of minutes later, she decided to go downstairs and watch some TV shows.  
  
But what would happen later would make the night something other than boring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Veedramon was still crawling (now kinda struggling) into the room. Mumbling, he said "It's a good thing I don't eat much, or I-ow-oh no-gak-I can't fit!"   
  
This Veedramon wasn't like the size of other champion Digimon, but because of his frequent training, he didn't really find the time to eat. When he did eat though, it was usually only a piece or 2 of fruit. So his size was pretty much one of a rookie Digimon.  
  
' This hurts' he thought. From the look of it, it was a funny sight (mainly because half of his body was in the room and the other half was poking out the window). But since his arms and head were already in the room, he put his claws on the windowsill and started to push on it.  
  
' Come on, just a little farther, that's right,' Veedramon pushed harder and harder, until he accidentally pushed a little too hard and then flew into the room.  
  
Hitting the wall near the door, Veedramon rubbed his head. "Great, hurt twice in one day, what else could happen?" he asked out loud.   
  
He walked over back to the window. The window was slightly still ok, but there were some chips of wood and glass missing. Seeing this, he carefully picked up the pieces and put them in the trash can.  
  
It was dark in the room, so Veedramon went over and looked for something on the wall to make the room fill with light. He felt around the wall for a little while, and flipped up a switch.   
  
The light filled up the whole room. There was so much light that Veedramon had to shield his eyes from it. When he was used to the light, he opened his eyes. ' Wow,' he thought.  
  
He saw the small room covered in stuff. There was the fairy bed, dragon statue, and all the other stuff he saw earlier. Veedramon started to walk around and examine everything.   
  
On one side of the wall, there was a small bookshelf. There were 2 shelves on it. The one on top had some fantasy books about wizards and dragons, but over half of them were about dragons. The bottom shelf was pretty much empty except for a shoebox on it. He could have, but Veedramon didn't really want to go look and see what was in it because he didn't want to go in other people's stuff.   
  
The floor was made of normal wood with a small light blue circle carpet in the middle. The wallpaper, was also a light blue color, but it had big and little sketches of dragons all over it. Veedramon thought, ' Hmm, whoever drew that must be good.'   
  
Now on to the dragon statue. It was made of platinum and had a dragon sitting on a mountain and the dragon looked like it was supposedly protecting an orb of some sort. The statue looked old, but that was because the once-silvery look of the platinum had dulled to a brown bronze like color.  
  
On the floor in the corner, there was a purple shape. Veedramon walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like some kind of a game with buttons on it. (A/N: That was a GBA) "I wonder what this is," he said out loud. He put it down back where it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back downstairs, the TV was on the Weather Channel, but Lurai wasn't really watching it. Actually, she was eating some ice cream.  
  
"Lurai, I'm going to go out for a while," her mother called.  
  
"Ok," she answered, still eating her ice cream.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Lurai's mom left the house.   
  
Now Lurai was done eating the ice cream after they played that "Current Weather on the 8 of the hour" thingy. She went into the kitchen, put her plate in the sink, washed it, put it in the dishwasher, and started to go upstairs.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the room, Veedramon was still looking around the room. He yawned and decided to rest a little. Walking over to the light switch, he flipped the light off and laid on the bed. He didn't want to sleep on the bed, so he just went over and sat where he landed on his way in.   
  
' I'll just...rest for a minute...' he thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lurai ran upstairs, and opened the door so fast that the door hit the wall with a slam. Unforutunately, Veedramon got hit by the door in the face. "Ow! Who did that?" he yelled.  
  
Lurai heard that and turned around. "Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
Veedramon pushed the door out of his way and asked, "Did you really have to go and do that? he asked and closed his eyes and rubbed his face.  
  
Lurai examined Veedramon carefully. At the time, she didn't know what he was. A couple of seconds later, she screamed. "Aaahhh! A monster!"  
  
Veedramon looked up. He also looked up and examined Lurai. He screamed also. "Aaaahhh! What are you?"  
  
After a pause, they both screamed. "Aaaaahhhh!"  
  
Another pause...Lurai was the first to talk. "I'm a human. Wh-what are you?"  
  
Veedramon answered. "I'm a Digimon. Nice to meet 'cha." He extended his hand for a handshake.   
  
Lurai hesitated for a little bit and shook his hand. "What were you again?"  
  
"A Digimon. It's short for "Digital Monster."  
  
"Hey, I think I've heard of them before...hold on!" Lurai grabbed the shoebox and emptied it. A bunch of things fell out of it, like some GBA games, money, candy, and some Digimon cards.  
  
She held up a Tortomon card. "You mean this?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not actually me. Could I see your cards for a minute?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Thanks." Lurai moved over and let Veedramon dig around.  
  
Veedramon held up a playing card with a picture of him on it.  
  
"You're that?"  
  
Veedramon looked at the card. It was a Guilmon. "Oops, sorry." He started to dig again.   
  
After digging through the pile of cards, Veedramon finally found his card. "I'm this."  
  
"Veedramon? How can I believe that?"  
  
"Well, don't they look the same?"  
  
Lurai looked at the Veedramon in front of her and the Veedramon on the card. "Hmm...ok, I believe you. Veedramon."  
  
"And so you know my name. What's yours?"  
  
"Lurai."  
  
"Cool name. Ack!" Veedramon clutched his arm in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, Veedramon?"  
  
"The pain...it hurts...very bad..."  
  
Lurai went over to Veedramon's other side. "Move your arm," she said.  
  
Veedramon obediently moved his arm. His arm had 4 cuts on it all near his shoulder, with 2 of them being large and heavily bleeding.  
  
"I'll be right back," Lurai said.  
  
She ran out of her room, went into the downstairs closet, and grabbed an old blue bandanna. Then she ran upstairs, into the bathroom, and wet it. But before she got out of the bathroom, she also grabbed some rubbing alcohol.  
  
She wet a piece of cotton with the alcohol, and rubbed it on Veedramon's scratches.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled. "What is that?"  
  
"It's just some stuff to help stop the bleeding, I guess."  
  
After rubbing the alcohol on Veedramon's arm, she tied the bandanna around the cuts.  
  
Veedramon asked, "Why not use a band-aid?"  
  
"We don't have any big enough."  
  
"Oh. No one's ever cared about me before..."  
  
"I care, Veedramon."  
  
"Wow. Thanks."  
  
After saying that, Veedramon sat in Lurai's lap and started to sleep.  
  
' He looks so adorable when he sleeps...' Lurai thought.  
  
From behind them, something glowed with a white light in the shoebox.   
  
Veedramon woke up from his short nap. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know...but I'll go check it out." With that, Lurai set Veedramon by the bed and crawled over to the shoebox.   
  
Reaching in, it looked like a blue device thingy. Veedramon slowly walked over to her. "What is that?" he asked again.  
  
"If I'm right, it's a D-Arc from that Digimon Tamers show! Then that means..."  
  
"What does it mean? Tell me!"  
  
"I'm your Tamer!" She grabbed Veedramon and pulled him in a tight hug.  
  
"Tamer?"  
  
"Yeah. Meaning that I'm your Tamer and you're my Digimon. Or we'll be best friends for life!"  
  
"Friend? I never had one of those before..."  
  
Lurai hugged him again. "Well, you do now!"  
  
"Wow..." Veedramon gave back the hug.  
  
Lurai's blue D-Arc started to beep like crazy.   
  
Veedramon asked, "Ok, I'm gonna ask again. What is it?"  
  
Lurai got out of the hug and looked at her D-Arc. "Well, there's something going on at the shopping center," she said.  
  
"Let's go see what's happening!" Veedramon yelled.  
  
"Ok."   
  
Lurai ran out of her room holding her D-Arc with Veedramon following behind her. They ran downstairs and Lurai put on her purple jacket, but then she suddenly stopped running.  
  
"Did you forget something?" Veedramon asked again.  
  
"I'll be right back." Lurai ran upstairs, grabbed her digimon cards, put them in a jacket pocket, and ran downstairs.  
  
Back downstairs, Veedramon was standing at the door eating a piece of beef jerky.   
  
"Done?" he asked.  
  
Lurai nodded. "Now let's go get that digimon!"  
  
They ran out in the street.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, suspense! Who is attacking the shopping center? Will they get there in time? Find out in the next chapter! But I'll only write it if I get, say, 5 or more reviews?  
  
Oh, and BTW, please R&R! I love long reviews... 


	3. Battle in Aisle 7

Out of complete boredom, I'm posting the next chapter. And I still don't own Digimon. The only things I own are all the made up characters. Um, oh yeah, on to the fic...wait! I'm gonna dedicate this chap and all the later ones to all the dragon lovers out there! ^ ^   
Yes, I might use Japanese style titles for some chapters.   
  
And for the dubbies, a little key:  
  
English/Japanese  
D-Power/ D-Ark  
Digi-Modify/ Card Slash  
  
But for the levels, I'll use the english terms for those.  
  
Ok, I'm ready...  
---------------------------------------------------  
In the street, Lurai and Veedramon were still running. It was a good thing that there wasn't anyone there, or the people would stare and scream.  
  
After a while, Veedramon started to tire. "Can we stop for a little bit? I'm...getting...tired..." He started to slow down.  
  
Lurai stopped. "Come on! We have to save that store!"  
  
Veedramon looked over to his right and saw a store filled with meat and those beef sticks he ate earlier. "I'll keep going if you get me one of those!" He pointed at the store.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Those!" Veedramon pointed at the beef jerky. "A lot of those, please!"   
  
"Hmm...I don't know..."  
  
"Please?" Veedramon started to have those little puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Lurai thought for a little while. "Ah, sure. I kinda like those too." She walked into the store.  
  
Veedramon waited. And waited. And waited some more.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Lurai finally walked out of the store.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
"No prob. Here you go!" Lurai set the shopping bag down, opened a package of beef jerky, cut off a piece of beef jerky and gave it to Veedramon.  
  
Veedramon took the piece and ate it happily. "How much did you get anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe about twenty dollars' worth...I don't know."  
  
"Oh...whatever that means." Veedramon chewed the beef and then swallowed it. "Ok, I'm ready!" He got up and was acting all happy and determined.  
  
"Now that's the dragon digi I like to see!" Lurai got up from her earlier sitting position.   
  
They started running in the direction of the shop. "When can I have more?" Veedramon asked.  
  
"I'll give you more when we get home."  
  
"Ok!" With that, Veedramon ran even faster.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Lurai.  
  
Later, they finally got to the shop. Both Lurai and Veedramon collaped on their knees and took deep breaths.  
  
Lurai looked up at the building. ' So how are we supposed to get in?' she thought.  
  
As if on cue, a bolt of lightning shattered one of the 1st floor windows.  
  
"Wow..." Lurai stared at the newly broken window.  
  
"What?" Veedramon asked.   
  
"Never mind. Let's go!" With that, Lurai grabbed Veedramon's arm and pulled him toward the window.  
  
Veedramon looked at the window with fear in his eyes. "But what if I bleed going through there? Or worse, heavily bleed?"  
  
Lurai sweatdropped. "Well, you could blast away the rest of the glass or something. Anyway, you're going to have to get rid of the glass. We would go through the door, but it's closed, and...." At this time, Lurai started to go on ranting.   
  
While Lurai was away ranting, Veedramon stared at the window. He started to do a little thinking. ' Punch it...no...blast it away...ok!' "V-Breath Arrow!" he yelled. Veedramon opened his mouth and a blast of white-hot energy shaped in an arrow came out. The energy arrow was so large that it blew away the window in one blast.  
  
Lurai turned around. "Wha-oh wow! Thanks! We can go in now!"  
  
Veedramon looked at her and put an arm behind his head. "Eh heh...let's go already!"  
  
Veedramon and Lurai hopped in the window.   
  
The store was big and dark. It also had many floors to it, as revealed by the faraway lit elevator.  
  
Lurai pulled out her D-Ark. "So, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She started to look around the shelves and everyone else on the floor.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Veedramon asked. He was also looking.  
  
"I'm not talking to you. I'm looking for whoever is attacking this place."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A while later, Lurai's D-Ark started beeping like no tommorrow. She looked at it. "Good. Now let's see where you are, eh?" The D-Ark had a picture of a shadow attacking things with electrical energy. The things it was attacking were electronic devices and stuff. ' Ok, electricity...and that would be...' She thought about the different floors. ' Floor 3! Of course!' "Let's go Veedramon!"  
  
Veedramon looked up. "But how can you see in the dark? You'll need this, I think." He turned on a flashlight.  
  
"Sure, besides, it get more darker and darker the more you go up."  
  
"Yay!"   
  
Lurai and Veedramon walked into the elevator.   
  
Veedramon asked, "Wow, I've never seen one of these before. What is it?   
  
"It's an elevator. It takes you up and down in places."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Lurai pressed the button for the third floor. In no time, the elevator went up really fast. However, Veedramon wasn't prepared for this. He was surprised and fell on his butt. "Ow! This thing you call 'elevator' is pretty mean!"  
  
Lurai nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
  
After the elevator ride, they got to the third floor. The doors opened and the first thing that came into view was the big welcoming sign on the ceiling that said "Video Games and Electronics".   
  
They walked out of the elevator. The other thing that welcomed them other than the sign was a large lightning bolt that almost struck Veedramon and Lurai.  
  
"Ok, who did that?" Veedramon yelled.  
  
"It looks like it's coming from over there!" Lurai pointed at the aisle on the far left.  
  
They ran over to the faraway aisle. At the end of it was a wall of TVs. But there was also something eating the TVs, also.   
  
Lurai looked at the shape closer with the help of Veedramon's flashlight. "A dragon?"  
  
To tell the truth, it was a dragon. A dragon Digimon. It had large yellow wings on top of a yellow body. Its claws were so sharp, you could think that this dragon sharpened its claws or something. The size of the dragon was pretty big, almost rivaling the size of the aisles.  
  
Veedramon yelled, "Yo, dragon breath!"  
  
It noticed this and turned its head at them.  
  
Lurai groaned. "You've really made him mad."  
  
"Well, I tried to get its attention!"  
  
"Unfortunately, you got it."  
  
The dragon got up from the broken pile of TVs and looked at them. "Oh, something else to eat other than electrical equipment!"  
  
Lurai scanned the dragon on her D-Ark. "Thundramon. Dark Dragon Digimon. His attacks are Static Lightning and Speeding Bolt." She gasped at the last one. "Uh, Veedramon, we might have a problem."  
  
Veedramon asked, "Why?"  
  
"He's an Ultimate!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a strong dragon. I'll be fine."  
  
Thundramon started yelling. "Stop the chit-chat! Let's battle right here and now. I'd like to eat something that isn't electric..."  
  
"Then go to a restaurant or something because we're not on your menu! V-Breath Arrow!" The blast came out of Veedramon's mouth and was heading for Thundramon.  
  
Thundramon simply raised his claw and stopped the blast. "And you call yourself strong? Ha! Static Lightning!" Thundramon summoned a ball of static electricity in his claws and sent it at Veedramon.  
  
The ball came at a near-impossible speed.   
  
Veedramon, not reacting fast enough to see the blast, got hit hard. He screamed and flew into the wall.   
  
Slowly, he got up. "I think I need a little help here," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, Veedramon! Card Slash! Power activate!" Lurai said.  
  
"And what do you think that's gonna do?" Thundramon roared.  
  
Veedramon ran up to him and attacked. "It's gonna do this! V-Breath Arrow!"  
  
The energy arrow struck Thundramon hard in the chest. It almost deleted him, but he was still barely alive. Now he was knelling on the floor. "Heh, I've...cough...seen better....cough..."  
  
"Oh yeah? How 'bout this? Hammer Punch!" Veedramon ran up to the kneeling Thundramon and punched him on the head.  
  
Now this was a heavy punch, I'll tell you that. With that final punch, Thundramon was slowly deleting. "You may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me!" he yelled.  
  
Veedramon ran over to the floating data particles. He looked at Lurai. She nodded. Then Veedramon went into the data cloud and absorbed the data. After absorbing the data, he walked over to Lurai. "So was a great or what?" he asked.  
  
Lurai kneeled down and patted Veedramon on the head. "Of course you are. Now let's go." She got up.  
  
They turned around and prepared to go to the elevator. But then Lurai heard a faint pinging noise. She ran back to where Thundramon was deleted. In his place, there was a shining yellow diamond-shaped crystal. (A/N: If you've played Kirby 64, the shape is like the crystal shard thingies)   
  
"What is it?" Veedramon asked.  
  
"I don't know..." She went and attempted to pick it up.  
  
"Are you sure you want that?"   
  
Lurai looked up. "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me, that's all." the voice said.  
  
Veedramon turned on his flashlight. He turned it to where he heard the voice.   
  
By the light of the flashlight, the speaker was a boy. He was standing near an open window, staring at the yellow crystal. He had short black hair with part of it going over his eye. He was wearing a normal white t-shirt with blue jeans. There was also a white cape tied to his neck.  
  
"Are you sure you want that?" he repeated.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Lurai demanded. "And I do want it."  
  
"Ok, then, take it."  
  
Lurai picked up the crystal. "And what is your name anyway?"  
  
"In time, you'll know." And after saying that, he ran to the elevator door and left.  
  
Lurai examined the crystal. It looked like it was perfectly cut and shined. 'I wonder who that was...' "Ok, Veedramon, let's go." She put the crystal in her jacket pocket.  
  
They got into the elevator. It went down, back to the first floor. Then Lurai and Veedramon left the store by going out the window.  
  
They were running in the street when Veedramon asked, "When can I have the beef jerky?"  
  
"When we get home, Veedramon, when we get home. Don't worry." Lurai said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In the Digital World....  
  
  
"Arumon, you dolt! We've lost one of them!"  
  
Arumon respectively kneeled down. "I am very sorry, Master. It won't happen again."  
  
"It better not, or else." the being in the chair said.  
  
"I will make sure of that." Arumon got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Going down the hallway, Arumon saw one of his partners, Phantomon.  
  
"Did he get you, Mr. Black Knight? How bad did he get 'cha?" Phantomon asked.  
  
Arumon grabbed Phantomon by the scythe and pulled him up to his face. "I don't have to tell you, so leave me alone." Arumon threw Phantomon into the wall. Then Arumon continued down the hall.  
  
'Geez, what a grouch...' Phantomon thought while getting up. 'I'll just go where I'm supposed to be.' With that thought, Phantomon teleported away.  
  
Back in the other room....the one in the chair was looking at a panel. 'Once I get them, I will rule this world...' he thought. He got up. The only thing you could actually see in that poor-lighted room was its wings.   
  
He walked over to the window and looked out of it.'Yes...I will rule this world... and I will destroy anyone in my way....' he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, did you like it? I'll write more if you peeps review! ^^ 


	4. Legends

Disclaimer: Pssshh...see the other chaps.  
  
Why is it that almost no one wants to review?-_-;;; Everyone hates me...*sigh*  
  
Anyway...  
---------------------  
  
At this time, the sky was very dark. While running with Veedramon, Lurai stopped and looked at one of those large rotating clocks on a nearby bank.   
  
"8:46," she said out loud.  
  
Veedramon also stopped running. "What about 8:46?"   
  
"It's the time right now."  
  
"Oh. Are you done yet?"   
  
Before answering, Lurai looked at all the city lights around her. 'This place is so pretty,' she thought.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?" Veedramon walked over and shook Lurai a little.  
  
"Oh? Uh, yeah, I'm still here," she said.  
  
"Good. Now let's get back to your house before your mom does!"  
  
"Oh no, I never thought of that! Veedramon, since you can run faster, could I ride on you and then you could get us home?"  
  
"Sure. Just get on!" Veedramon turned around.   
  
Lurai got on Veedramon's back. Then Veedramon started running at a speed even faster than normal.  
  
"Veedramon, how come you run faster with something on your back?" Lurai asked.  
  
"I've been training for a while on my own, and running was one of the things I mostly did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After a couple of minutes, the duo finnaly reached Lurai's house. The house was as normal as it could be, except for the small pile of debris on one side.  
  
They walked in the door. It was mostly dark, but there was a small light in the corner of the living room.   
  
Lurai ran upstairs to her room while Veedramon was following behind her.  
  
Coming into her room, Lurai threw her jacket off on the bed. When it landed, some cards flew out of it. She grabbed the cards and put them in the shoebox.  
  
Veedramon came in, dragging the beef jerky bag and eating the contents. "What 'cha doin?" he asked.  
  
"Just putting my cards away."  
  
"Oh. Hey, there's something glowing in your jacket."  
  
Lurai looket at her jacket. One of the pockets was glowing in a faint yellow light. She got up on the bed and took out the glowing thing. "Oh, it's that crystal..." she mumbled.  
  
Veedramon ran downstairs to get some water. He turned the light on and walked to the refrigerator. First, he got on a stool and took a small glass out of the cupboard. Then he opened the refrigerator, took out the jug of orange juice, and poured some juice into his cup.   
  
Sipping the juice, Veedramon noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw a brown book on the counter. Putting his glass down, he got the stool, put it near the counter, and sat on it to look at the book.  
  
The book's cover made it look ancient. It was brown with a silver metal clasp on the spine. The graphic on the front had a picture of a rainbow-colored flower with small dragons around it.  
  
Veedramon grabbed the book, finished off his juice, and ran upstairs with the book under his arm.  
  
Running into Lurai's room, Veedramon ran a little too fast and hit the wall.  
  
"Veedramon, what's wrong?" Lurai asked.  
  
"I went to the kitchen to get some juice, and then I saw this book and started to go upstairs, then I hit the wall and then you asked me what was wrong and then I said that I went to the-"  
  
"Okay, I heard you the first time! Let me see the book," she said.  
  
Veedramon handed her the book. "Do you know what it is?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's a book, that's all I know. But inside, I dunno."  
  
She opened the book. The first page was a light brown with some writing. She gave the book to Veedramon. "Can you read this?"  
  
Veedramon looked at the page. "Um, I can read some of it..."  
  
"Then read it."  
  
"Ok, here we go. Ages ago..." He squinted a little. "There were...10...elements. These were converted...into...different crystals. Each of these crystals were kept by a...dragon Digimon." He flipped around the pages ans saw another page that continued. "When brought together, these...crystals can do many things." He flipped another page. "These..are called...oh poo, I can't read this...the Dragon Eye Crystals."  
  
Lurai clapped a little. "Some legend...does that mean that this yellow crystal has something to do with this...legend thingy?"  
  
"I guess so. I wonder what are the elements that it's talking about..." Veedramon put the book on the ground.  
  
'If there are ten elements...then they should be...' "Veedramon, I think I know what those elements are!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Near the middle, there was two white pages that looked like they were new. "Look at this!"   
  
"True...those are ten elements...fire, ice, light, water, wood, steel, light, wind, thunder, and darkness...ok, I guess so.."  
  
Lurai lay down on the bed. "Now I kinda wish that we didn't delete Thundramon..." she said.  
  
"But he was trying to kill us...or something like that!"  
  
"Yes, but still...and there was that guy..."  
  
Veedramon walked over to the beef jerky bag and ate some more. "What about him? Mmm, this stuff is yummy..."  
  
"I wonder what he was there for," A thought popped up. "Hey, Veedramon, do you still have that flashlight?"  
  
"Yeah, right here," he pulled out the flashlight.  
  
"Oh no, we're gonna be convicted of robbery...um, just put it on the bed or something...yeah,"  
  
"Ok." He put the flashlight under the bed.   
  
Lurai went downstairs and to the kitchen. On the counter(again) there was a note. She picked it up and read it.  
  
'Hon,  
  
Since it's summer vacation, I'll be going on another business trip. I trust that you'll take good care of the house until I get back around August 1.  
  
Love,  
Mom'  
  
Lurai stared at the letter. 'Fine, leave me here, taking care of this place like I'm a maid...'  
  
She crumpled up the note, threw it in the trash, grabbed a small bar of chocolate, and went back upstairs.  
  
In the room, Veedramon asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anyone like it? I'll need around 5 reviews to continue! Really, I need reviews... 


End file.
